


Break up

by okayylmaocomputer97



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Break Up, Extramarital Affairs, Gay Sex, M/M, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayylmaocomputer97/pseuds/okayylmaocomputer97
Summary: “One of these days,” said Marco, sitting on the edge of the bed, “we’re gonna get caught.”





	

“One of these days,” said Marco, sitting on the edge of the bed, “we’re gonna get caught.”

“We won’t,” replied Trump from the other side of the bed, lying on his back, snuggled deep in the blankets. “I won’t let them. We won’t.”

Marco said nothing, and got up from the bed with a soft groan, his body still sore.

“I’m going,” the Floridian sighed, plucking his clothes from the ground and putting them back on.

“So soon?” Trump asked, lifting his head up. “I thought you loved cuddling, and this is your favorite movie I brought just for you!”

“Look, Trump,” Marco sighed, smoothing his shirt with the palms of his hands, “I just- I just don’t know if I can do this anymore.” He quickly shoved his feet inside his shoes, a tense look spreading across his face.

“What do you mean?”

“We’re  _ candidates _ , candidates to be the next President, and we’re  _ fucking! _ ” Marco suddenly cried, spinning to face his partner. “That can’t be right. I feel like it’s distracting,” he clenched his fists. “I have a wife. I have a  _ campaign _ . What we’re doing is wrong; I  _ feel _ wrong. And our little…” he waved his arms. “ _ Meet-and-fuck _ is distracting me from my campaigning. I’m polling so low compared to you! I’m sorry Donald, I just...can’t do it anymore. Politics must come first.” 

“But we’ve been doing this for months!” Donald protested just as Marco was about to put his hand on the doorknob. He was now sitting fully upright, visage full of rage and hurt. “Why are you calling it off all of a sudden? We’ve been doing this for  _ months!”  _

“I know! And it was great at first,” Marco blushed lightly as he remembered the first time they did it - rushed and messy in a briefing room before a debate. He remembered feeling Donald’s heat and arousal pressed against his body, remembered his own arousal and pleasure as he sucked him off, tasting and feeling his flesh in his mouth, remembered how mind-blowing it felt to take it up the ass for the first time. “But...I’m polling so low. So low,” his voice lowered as sadness seeped into his words, feeling fat and heavy on his tongue. “I’m not very popular at all. And I think, I think I’m spending too much time with you.” He slowly lifted his gaze back up to Donald.

“Fine then!” Snapped the billionaire, throwing his hands up. “Go! I don’t want to spend time with you anyway!” His voice rose to a piercing shout. “Get out! I’ll get the nomination in the end!”

Marco scoffed and threw the door open, slamming it shut. He stomped into the parking lot of the Motel they had been in and, once inside his car, angrily pounded his fists against the steering wheel.

“Gah!” He cried as pain shot up his hands. He stopped, wincing as he saw the bruises blossoming on them. 

“ _ It’s done. I got it off my chest. I need to focus on my campaign. And homosexuality is a sin, the Bible says it it. I can’t believe I’ve been practicing it for so long. Maybe that’s why I’m polling so low. God is punishing me?”  _ Thought the politician as he mindlessly drove down the road. For almost two in the morning, the highway was surprisingly busy. 

“I’ll get the nomination,” he sneered to himself. “Just you see.”


End file.
